Ivan Vanko
thumb|280px"Si usted podría hacer Dios purga, gente dejaría de creer en él." :―Ivan Vanko a Tony Stark[fte.] Whiplash bent on the destruction of the Stark family. He is a brilliant physicist just like his father before him but also has a history of crime, selling illegal weapons and killing innocent people who get in his way. ">'Ivan Vanko' fue la identidad de civiles del villano que Whiplash empeñado en la destrucción de la familia Stark. Es un físico brillante al igual que su padre antes que él, pero también tiene una historia de crimen, venta ilegal de armas y matar a personas inocentes que se pongan en su camino. Biografía Primeros años de vida Ivan era el hijo de Anton Vanko, un físico ruso que había ayudado a Howard Stark a diseñar el Reactor de arco, pero que han sido posteriormente deportados de los Estados Unidos cuando quedó claro que estaba trabajando por dinero y no en beneficio de la humanidad. El padre de Iván cayó en el alcoholismo y procedió a abusar del joven durante muchos años. Durante los años, Ivan fue altamente informado en los campos de la física y las Ciencias mecánicas, al adoptar el odio de su padre de la familia Stark. En algún momento fue capturado venta de plutonio Soviética a Pakistán y pasó 15 años en prisión. Esta sería la única registrada falencias de su existencia. ''Iron Man 2 Después de la muerte de su padre, Ivan Vanko inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar en una réplica del reactor de arco. Ivan construido un exoesqueleto, propulsado por un reactor de arco en miniatura, utilizar contra Tony Stark en un esfuerzo para desacreditarlo.Vanko atacó a Stark durante el gran premio de Mónaco, con su arnés de latigazo para destruir varios coches en la carrera, pero Stark en última instancia lo derrotaron con un traje de Iron Man portable y Vanko fue enviado a prisión. Durante su detención, Vanko preguntaron por Tony por qué él no vende su tecnología para hacer dinero. Vanko respondió que quería quitar awe Stark de la gente y demostrar que el hombre de hierro podría ser derrotado. Ivan también deduce que Tony era ser envenenada por el paladio en su reactor de arco diciendo, "Palladium en el pecho, dolorosa forma de morir". Más tarde, Vanko escapó de la cárcel con la ayuda de rival de Stark, Justin Hammer, quien también orquestó la falsificación de la muerte de Vanko en la prison break. Martillo y Vanko entonces hizo un trato que Vanko fue construir Trajes blindados como la armadura de Iron Man a cambio de recursos de las industrias de martillo. Vanko cambió los términos del acuerdo, sin embargo, cuando él adaptar tecnología de armadura existente del martillo de vestibles trajes en aviones no tripulados. Vanko fue entonces encerrado en la fábrica de martillo industrias Nueva York, haber enfurecido el martillo con el inesperado cambio. Por el momento, plan de martillo para develar los zánganos durante la exposición mundial de Stark fue por delante, aunque Vanko volvió a sorprende a su benefactor cuando los zánganos encienden y alteración la presentación simple a una demostración completa. Vanko había matado a sus guardias y remotamente asumió el control de los zánganos, así como la armadura de máquina de guerra usados por James Rhodes. A medida que progresaba un largo combate armaduras Stark y los zánganos de martillo, Vanko abandonó la fábrica y se involucró personalmente en una armadura de su propia. Las capacidades de su traje y superior a granel inicialmente habían vencida los esfuerzos combinados de Stark y Rhodes, pero trabajando juntos pronto encontraron una manera de ganarle. Mientras estaba herido en los restos de su armadura, Vanko reveló que él había oculta dispositivos de autodestrucción en su traje, así como todos los zánganos de martillo. Sus palabras de morir fueron "Pierde". ''Semana grande de furia Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Mientras que rara vez utilizado, Vanko demostró ser un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo capaz, fácilmente capaces de matar a dos matones presumiblemente bien entrenados de martillo con poco daño a sí mismo. También fue engañosamente inteligente, su acento y aspecto chulesco asegurar un mecánico altamente especializado y programación conocimientos y astucia burlar a aquellos a su alrededor, manipular conscientemente el martillo y sus hombres con su percepción de él como débiles o estúpido. Vanko es bilingüe, capaz de hablar ruso con fluidez e intermedio inglés. También tiene un apego sentimental a una cacatúa del animal doméstico que inmediatamente se deterioraron su relación de trabajo con Justin Hammer. Equipo *Marca 1: Primera construcción de latigazo de Vanko fue un exoesqueleto que se usa en el cuerpo superior que un reactor de arco de conectado a un sistema de armas de mano dos látigos de plasma. Nunca se supo si el arnés tuvo cualquier otros usos más allá de apoyar los látigos, pero fue capaz de generar calor del arnés principal lo suficiente para quemar a través de un boilersuit sobre la parte superior. Los látigos producen suficiente calor a cuchillo a través del cuerpo reforzado de un coche de lujo con facilidad. *Marque 2: Segunda construcción de latigazo de Vanko fue una fusión sofisticada armadura de tecnología de martillo con un reactor de arco de miniatura adaptado de Howard Stark y Anton Vanko diseños anteriormente. Modelada con muchas de las capacidades de Iron Man de Tony Stark en mente, la armadura de latigazo concedida al usuario una amplia gama de mejoras. Estos incluyen amplía enormemente fuerza, un alto grado de resistencia al daño y la capacidad de vuelo de alta velocidad. La potencia de la demanda a bordo de reactor de arco podría canalizarse hacia el accionar dos látigos de plasma montado en brazo que pueden ser controladas para tener un nivel de capacidad prensil de agarre suficiente para envolver firmemente alrededor del cuello de una persona. Relaciones Amigos y aliados *Anton Vanko - padre. *Justin Hammer - chivo expiatorio aliado/Benefactor convertido. Enemigos *Tony Stark/Iron Man *James Rhodes/máquina de guerra *Howard Stark Apariciones/actores *Canon **''Iron Man 2 (Primera aparición) , Mickey Rourke Detrás de las escenas *Mickey Rourke realizó una visita a la prisión de Butirka, Moscú para prepararse para su papel como latigazo. *Mickey Rourke afirmó "''no digo Favreau que iba", dice. "Fui allí por unas semanas y yo fuimos a las prisiones en Moscú y me reuní con un preso que había acaba después de 12 años y quedé fascinado por el trabajo de tatuaje que tenía y algunos de los otros chicos, también." Hubo un tatuaje que estaba muy interesado en y era de una goleta de ruso y el chico tenía en su vientre y debajo, en Rusia, dijo 'Dame una rubia, una botella y un barco y navego a distancia...'» "He tratado de incorporar la filosofía de toda Rusia. Es una cultura propia y disfruté mucho haciendo la investigación y reunión de las personas y estaban muy amable allí en la cárcel. "Los guardias tomaron su tiempo conmigo, hablé a los guardias y a los presos y estaba muy interesado en ver en qué condiciones mi personaje habría sido encarcelado durante 20 años". ''"''Fue agradable porque Favreau y Downey Jr ambos lucharon para que mí que mi acuerdo elaborado, esos chicos ambos entraron en bat para mí y he apreciado,"dice Rourke. "Hablé con Favreau y le dije, después de leer el material, que tenía algunos ajustes que quería hacer y algunas decisiones de carácter y él en Justin Theroux, el escritor. "Y yo dije 'bueno, me gustaría poder hablar en ruso en la película, me gustaría poder utilizar un acento ruso cuando tuve que hablar a inglés y también quería tener una mascota'. "También era inflexible acerca de no hacer él su típico, sabes, explotando los árboles tipo de personaje de un villano ruso dimensional. Dije 'no es necesario que este chico no pueda ser simpático a veces...' "Yo también quería que tienen un sentido del humor. Sí, seguro que va a ser violento e impredecible y todas esas otras cosas estereotipadas que vas a tener con un ruso malo pero era importante para mí hacer algunos agresivo al personaje. Trivia *Apellido de Vanko vino de Anton Vanko, el original Crimson Dynamo en los cómics. *Fake ID y alias en la pista del gran premio de Mónaco de Vanko utilizan el nombre B. Turgenev, una referencia a la segunda Turgénev de Boris dínamo carmesí. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Vanko Categoría:Iron Man Categoría:Fallecidos